Wardrobe Malfunction
by luvme123
Summary: Reigisa oneshot. The Hazuki sisters strike again, successfully switching Nagisa's school uniform with one of their older ones. Rei gets jealous of the attention people are giving his man. Fluff


**Reigisa prompt I found on Marukaprompts tumblr**

"Thanks again, dad, for letting us stay here for a while. Our apartment manager says it shouldn't be more than a couple weeks until the roof is fixed and then we'll be out of you guys' hair again," Anne, one of Nagisa's older sisters, thanks her father as she and Krista, his other sister, pull their bags into their old rooms.

"No problem, sweetie, it's great seeing you girls again. I know Nagisa won't say it, but he misses you."

"No I don't!" Nagisa yells, stepping into the kitchen. He drops his school bag on the kitchen counter and pulls out a water bottle. He glares at Anne and Krista. "You two can flatter yourselves all you want, but I don't miss getting my hair done by you guys at all."

"Alright." Anne raises her hands in defense as she looks her brother over carefully. "My, you've gotten big, little brother!"

"Indeed! You're looking a bit buff; you kept swimming after elementary, I assume?" Krista observes.

"Yes..." Nagisa mumbles. Two knocks at the door perk Nagisa's ears and he lifts his head, grabbing his bag and darting towards the door. "That's rei-chan, dad! I'll see you after practice!"

"Have fun at school, Nagisa!" His father yells behind him, "And don't forget to ask if you can retake that test!"

Nagisa's "_I won't,"_ echoes throughout the house as the door slams shut and Nagisa is off to school.

"Rei-chan?" Anne asks.

"A friend of Nagisa's," Their father explains, "They run to school and walk home together. He convinced the poor kid to be on the swim team with him."

"Hm...he runs to school?" Krista asks.

"Wouldn't that dirty his uniform?"

"You didn't see? He wears different clothes to school so he can run with his friend."

"I didn't notice." Anne grins to herself as their father excuses himself, claiming he had to get ready for work. "Kris, I have an idea."

"Oh no," Krista groans, "Does it have anything to do with the previous conversation?"

"Yes."

"Anne," Krista groans again. One of her children crawl up to her, tugging at her skirt and she pulls them up into her arms. "We're grown adults. We have children. Haven't you had enough childish toying with Nagisa?"

"No." Anne says flatly.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Anne shakes her head. "...What do I have to do?"

"We'll need one of our old uniforms..."

* * *

><p>"...Rei-chan?"<p>

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?" Rei looks at his friend from over his shoulder.

"My uniform's been switched."

"What?" Rei turns fully to Nagisa, crossing the locker room without his shirt. "What do you mean, switched?"

"My sisters...Changed my uniform..."

Rei looks at the clothing dangling loosely in Nagisa's hands with a look of disbelief. "...No way."

"They did the same thing when I was younger, they switched my swimsuit when I first joined the swim team...I thought they were over this..."

"Apparently they weren't, Nagisa." Rei sighs, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's too late to go back, even running..."

Nagisa looks miserably at the school uniform in his hands, but, deciding he wouldn't let his sisters win, he starts to pull the skirt over his naked legs.

"Oh well."

"W-what?! Nagisa-kun, you can't be serious! We can call your father and have him drop your real uniform off on his way to work." Rei reasons, trying to stop the younger boy from pulling the rest of the outfit over his smaller frame.

"Why? It's pointless. They won't win this time. I'm wearing it." Nagisa buttons the shirt over his chest and hangs the bow loosely around his neck, mumbling something about having Gou help him tie it when he saw her. Rei watches in disbelief, still shirtless himself, before rushing to get dressed.

He waits at the door for Nagisa, who was looking with nervous eyes at the divider separating him and the rest of the world. He had to admit, the look Nagisa had on his face was not a usual expression on his cheery friend and he wished nothing to be able to rid it from him forever. The bell would ring soon, though, and they couldn't be late.

"You don't have to go out there, you know," Rei says softly and Nagisa jumps, having clearly been in his own thoughts. Rei smiles lightly as magenta eyes, looking drained in only the first hours of his day, look up at him. For a moment, Rei thinks that Nagisa will back away, and change back into the tracksuit he'd worn running, but those eyes set and Nagisa takes a step forwards.

"I'm going." Nagisa says quietly. He approaches the door and doesn't even wait to ask Rei if he's ready to go, he just opens the door and steps out. There was no one around the pool area, which was why they changed in the locker rooms there instead of the ones in the school's gymnasium, and Nagisa lets out a sigh as he walks out, his bag slung over his shoulders.

The walk up the pathway to the school was an interesting one. Someone saw Rei walk out of the pool area and was confused to see him with a person wearing a girls' uniform- he told his friend, who told their friends, and by time the school bell was ringing, signalling the start of classes, almost all the second years thought that Rei had done something with a girl in the locker rooms. The proud calls of "Ryoguzaki," or, "We never thoughy it'd be you," echo through the air as they wait for the teacher to enter.

Rei wanted to ask Nagisa what the hell was going on, but he and Gou had a different homeroom class than him so he had to settle with blushing and focusing on the book in his hands until class starts.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was actually enjoying the "predicament" his sisters had put him in.

Immediately when he walked up to Gou, sheepishly holding out the bow for her to help him tie, the girl squeals with delight. She ties the bow around his neck and takes a step back to admire her work when a gasp of horror emits from behind them.

"Nagisa-kun, you can't wear _that_," It was Hana-chan, walking around to assess the boy better, a look of shock and horror on her face as Nagisa's head drops in shame. "Not with_ trainers_, goodness, you can pull that off with_ your_ uniform but seriously? You must have a better pair if you're going to put any effort into your outfit, honestly. Kou-chan do you have an extra pair or should I lend him mine?"

"I have a pair, and my locker's closer; I'll be back before the teacher returns." Gou holds out her hands for Nagisa's trainers, which he slides off reluctantly and plops into her awaiting hands.

When Gou returns with her extra shoes, he slides them on quickly. "Thanks, Gou-kun!"

"It's Kou." Gou glares at Nagisa, daring him to say otherwise, and this time, he doesn't.

"Sorry. Thanks, _Kou_-kun." Nagisa smiles, and a student approaches them.

"Kou-chan, did you hear what Ryoguzaki-kun di-" The girl cuts herself off, looking at Nagisa with wide eyes. "Hazuki-kun?.." Nagisa nods. "...How long have you been wearing that?"

"About...since Rei-chan and I got to school and changed." Nagisa says.

The girl, having heard the rumors from earlier, nods slowly as she pieces together the puzzle. She giggles. "Oh! How silly is everyone! We thought you were a girl this whole time!"

Nagisa blushes.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt..." The girl says sheepishly, backing off. "I'll just leave you guys be. Bye Hana-chan, Kou-chan...N-nagisa-kun."

"Wait! What about Rei-chan? You were saying something when you came up." Nagisa calls after her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really...I-I really should go before sensei shows up...Goodbye..."

"Goodbye Nani-kun," Hana and Gou chirp, waving, and Nagisa flushes as a boy from his class walks up and starts chatting with him.

"You know, we don't have many new students around here," The boy says, "What brings you to Iwatobi?.."

"...I've been here all year." Nagisa says blankly, looking him in the eyes.

"Huh?" The boy looks at him closer, but still doesn't notice that the boy he was speaking to was - in fact - a boy. "I'm sure I would have noticed a pretty girl around the halls before now," He tries his hand at flirtatiousness.

Nagisa shakes his head in disbelief. "No, no, it's me! Nagisa Hazuki. You know, a...boy?"

"O-oh..." He flushes pink, covering his cheeks. "Well, Hazuki, if you're ever looking for something to do on a weekend or something, you know who to call."

The boy walks off, leaving a very flustered Nagisa behind. He vaguely remembers collecting his number for some school project they were partnered on. He deleted it right after, and he wouldn't be calling.

Later that day, at lunch, Nagisa had three phone numbers in his bag and at least three more trailing behind him on his way to the roof. A few girls giggle and wave at him with a flirtatious "Nagisa-kun," as he walks past them. Oblivious that they were flirting, he replies with a wave and addresses them kindly.

"...What are you wearing?" Haru, surprisingly, was the first to speak up. He and Makoto, who had been waiting for him and the others look at him, astonished.

"It's nothing, my sisters...switched my uniform with one of their old ones..." Nagisa mumbles, tugging at the skirt. "People have been acting weird, though. Boys and even some girls keep giving me their phone numbers! Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, strange," Makoto says,looking Nagisa up and down. He had to admit, he hadn't really noticed the younger boys' curves before now...

Haru's stern gaze rips Makoto out of his thoughts before he could delve too far.

"You look lovely, Nagisa." Haru says. He sits down, and Makoto follows suit. Nagisa was about to do the same when another girl - a first year, and it makes Nagisa wonder how she knew Makoto and Haru, as he assumed that they were who she was coming to talk to - approaches, though she didn't look as shy and flustered as the others.

"Hi, Hazuki-senpai." She says sweetly, disregarding Makoto and Haru. Her back was to them completely, and she gazed down at Nagisa. _How is a first year taller than me?_ He can't help but think. "My name is Yuri."

"Hi?.." Nagisa greets. "Did you need something?.."

"Meet me at the cinema at six? It's not a school night, so I figured we could catch a late showing of whatever's on and go out for ice cream maybe." Yuri smiles cockily at him, daring him to say no.

"I-" Nagisa looks to Makoto and Haru for help, but they were looking at each other, having some sort of mental debate. "Well, you see...I'm not into g-"

"Nagisa-kun is already committed to something tonight," Rei's voice is like steel and Nagisa relaxes his tensed shoulders at the taller boy as he walk up. "Previous plans with myself, and I don't think I can postpone my- our, plans."

Yuri pouts. "Well how about tomorrow night?"

"Our plans will most likely extend until Monday."

"You can leave your number and he'll call you when I have free time, though!" Nagisa says cheerfully, though he didn't plan on calling. Yuri, who had strode up so confidently, sighs dejectedly and pulls out a paper from her bag.

"I figured you'd say that..." She mumbles, handing it to Nagisa; it had her name scribbled neatly next to a carefully scrawled phone number. Nagisa smiles at her, tucking her number in his bag, where all the others were tucked away to never be read.

"Sorry, Yuri-kun! I would love to hang out with you, but I promised Rei-chan." He smiles at Yuri, who's eyes were gleaming happily at his words, as she turns.

"It's ok, Hazuki-senpai, I totally understand. Maybe a different time."

"Totally." Nagisa lies, smile still pressed on his lips, "Bye!" He lets out a sigh of relief as soon as she's out of earshot, sitting down next to Haru. "Thanks Rei-chan. I didn't want to turn her down."

"But you were saying before Rei cut you off," Makoto says, a knowing look on his face, "That you don't like?.."

"Girls." Nagisa says simply. Rei looks at him, surprised at his newfound knowledge, and blushes.

"Well, since I told her we had plans," Rei says, changing the subject, "I'm coming over after practice. If- if that's ok with you."

"A sleep over with Rei-chan? Of course I'm ok with it!" Nagisa grins, throwing an arm around the other boy, too preoccupied with stuffing the entirety of his bento in his mouth to hug him fully.

/

"Hey, Nagisa-kun!" Another boy was approaching him, walking up to him and Rei determinedly.

"Hey, Riyuo-kun," Nagisa smiles at him.

"So, you...you goin' home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I thought we could take the train home together? If you weren't busy," Riyuo smiles at him, looking his form up and down. He'd changed from his uniform and into his jammers - he'd been on his way to the locker room when he was interrupted - which exposed his bare torso. Riyuo looks at him and licks his lips.

Rei can't stop the surge of jealousy that fills him. "Sorry, Riyuo-san, but Nagisa and I were going to run home today."

Nagisa looks at Rei in confusion, but doesn't decide to say otherwise.

"Oh," The taller boy says sadly, "I guess I'll leave you then."

He winks at Nagisa, who giggles, and walks away.

"I don't remember saying we'd go on a run," Nagisa says, looking at Rei knowingly.

Rei blushes. "Well, you did." He mumbles.

Nagisa just nods and walks into the locker room to change.

They reach home later than usual - Rei had taken longer to change than usual - and Nagisa's dad had left a note that he'd be at a friend's house with his sisters until late.

"We're all by ourselves?" For some reason the idea made Nagisa's stomach flutter.

"I guess." Nagisa says. He pulls out a can of soda for them to share from the fridge.

"O-ok."

Nagisa stays quiet as he hands a purple straw to Rei and pulls one out for himself. They put the straws in the open can and sip gingerly, Rei blushing wildly. "...I have a question, Rei-chan."

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?"

"Why have you been acting so strange?"

Rei flushes. "W-what are you talking about Nagisa-kun? I'm acting normal." Rei flushes.

"No you're not! You kept sending people away whenever they came over, and I_ know_ we weren't planning on running home and you said we were. You've been acting weird since we got to school and I just want to know why." Nagisa looks Rei in the eyes and in that moment, Rei notices their closeness and the fact that they were sharing a soda and that - oh _God_ - their lips were_ so close_ to touching. "Please, Rei-chan. Just tell me why you're upset?"

There's no fighting the look Nagisa was giving him, and he melts under the smaller boys' gaze. "Fine. I was jealous. You were wearing that girls uniform and- and you were getting so much attention-"

"You were jealous I was getting more attention than you?" Nagisa's laughing cuts Rei off. "You know everyone loves you, Rei-chan! There's no reason to worry about that stuff,"

"No, Nagisa, it's not because you were getting more attention than me, it's that you _were getting attention. From people who liked you._" Rei blushes at his confession. This was not how he'd though it would happen.

Nagisa's giggles stop. "Oh."

"But I want you to know-"

"I'm glad you did that."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you did it. Sending all of those people away," Nagisa admits, "Because there's only one person I really like, and I don't want them to like me for just my body, if that even makes sense..."

"No, I get it," Rei says, suddenly feeling dejected. _Oh God, I just told him I like him and he's telling me he likes someone else. I'm so lame._

"You do?"

"Yeah," Rei replies, "Whoever they are, they should like you for all of you, not just parts of you."

"Well...Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like all of me, Rei-chan?"

"N-nagisa-kun..."

"Rei-chan?.."

"Yes." Rei says. "I like all of you."

Silence fills the air agai as Rei's cheeks burn in embarrassment. Then, there's lips on his and he nearly faints right there because _Nagisa is kissing him_ and it feels so good.

"I like all of you, too, Rei-chan." Nagisa whispers when they part, pressing his forehead on Rei's. Another kiss lands chastély on Rei's nose and Rei flushes pink.

Rei thinks nothing of it as he pulls Nagisa into his lap, before pressing their lips together. He can taste the sweets Nagisa had eaten earlier on the other's lips and he savors the taste greedily.

"Don't take any more numbers from anyone, got it? You're mine now." Rei whispers against Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa giggles, and before pressing their lips together again, says, "I think I like you like this Rei-chan..."

Rei grumbles and Nagisa giggles.

"I'm wearing the uniform to school again, though."

"Nagisa!"

"Don't worry, I'll cling to you the _whole_ day, if that makes you feel better."

"Well, if you say so..."


End file.
